Curious Angel
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Hinata, seorang malaikat berwajah polos yang terjebak oleh iblis berambut kuning dan beriris menyala. Iblis itu memikat dan tampan? Iya kah?


NARUTO

By Masashi Kishimoto

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Kayangan vs Dunia Iblis

MAIN CHARACTER:

Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Dalam sejarah kehidupan cinta, tak pernah ada sesuatu pun yang membatasi nya. Baik dunia, dan alam sana masih terhubung dengan cinta.

Tidak hanya manusia yang mengalami nya, namun dalam dunia makluk tak kasat mata pun bisa menjalin cinta.

,

,

,

Prolog:

"Nghh..." Gadis cantik bersurai indigo itu melenguh di bawah kekangan sang kaisar bermata merah darah di depan nya. Wajah nya nampak lemas dan sayu, kedua sayap putih nya yang bersinar menjadi kotor oleh lendir-lendir putih yang melekat di setiap sudut.

"Hinata..." Panggil sang kaisar dengan sensual dibalik telinga sang gadis indigo bernama lengkap Hinata Hyuga tersebut. Hinata sama sekali tak menyangka jika malaikat suci seperti nya pun bisa jatuh kedalam lubang kegelapan karena telah berani jatuh cinta pada seorang iblis yang bahkan di sebut seorang Raja Iblis bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

.

.

.

Awal nya Hinata hanya sedang iseng bermain di dekat perbatasan antara kayangan dan dunia di luar sana. Salahkan temannya Ino yang telah membuat rasa penasaran nya membuncah hebat.

"Aku dengar para iblis memiliki wajah-wajah yang rupawan loh, aku bahkan pernah melihat salah satu dari mereka sewaktu menemani ayah menjaga perbatasan kita."

"Benarkah? Seperti apa mereka? Apa benar mereka punya tanduk dan ekor yang mencuat setiap kali melihat mangsa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Haha, iya mereka punya tanduk." Jawab Ino sambil menirukan bentuk tanduk dengan jari nya di kepala. "Tapi kalau soal ekornya yang mencuat sih aku belum pernah lihat, karena waktu itu aku terlalu fokus dengan wajahnya saja. Dia seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam klimis dan tatapan dingin. Aah~ aku tak bisa melupakan iris merah darah nya sewaktu menatapku, rasa nya ingin pingsan saja." Jelas Ino dengan beberapa ekspresi dan mimik wajah yang terlalu bahagia.

"Ohh begitu ya.." Hinata merespon polos, namun di balik kepolosan itu ia juga penasaran dan karena itu lah sekarang ia memberani kan diri untuk berjalan sendirian keluar kayangan dan berpura-pura bermain di perbatasan.

.

.

Cukup lama Hinata menunggu disana, namun tak ada satupun iblis yang lewat. Ia berpikir sejenak dan menyimpulkan jika tindakan yang ia lakukan ini sangat bodoh. Lagipula apa yang akan dia lakukan jika ia sampai bertemu iblis? Bukan kah iblis itu adalah makhluk jahat yang di laknat tuhan?

"Haah... aku memang bodoh." Guman nya sedikit kecewa, lalu segera berbalik berniat terbang kembali ke dalam kayangan.

"Jadi kau yang disebut-sebut makhluk bernama Malaikat?"

/Deg

Kepakan sayap Hinata terhenti seketika, suara siapa itu? Terdengar seperti suara lelaki ?

Langsung saja Hinata langsung membalik tubuhnya dan kedua iris perak nya langsung membelalak tak percaya. Iblis. Ya, seorang iblis tengah berdiri di depan nya saat ini.

"Kau... iblis kan?" Sahut nya halus dan sedikit takut, tatapan nyalang yang di berikan sang iblis bersurai kuning itu sedikit membuat Hinata gemetar.

"Ya, aku iblis dan kau malaikat. Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" Ketus si iblis dengan nada suara yang berat. Ah, Hinata jadi mati kutu di tempat.

"A-aku—" Lidah nya tercekat untuk menjawab, bukan nya menjauh diri nya malah merasa terpaku di tempat.

"Ini sudah masuk wilayah kami, ke-kenapa iblis sepertimu berkeliaran disini?" Lanjut Hinata takut-takut. Ia merasa jawabannya itu bukan lah jawaban yang tepat.

"Kau benar. Ini wilayah kalian." Jawab sang iblis enteng. "Tapi aku ini iblis, bukan malaikat seperti kalian yang sok mematuhi aturan tuhan." Sambung iblis itu dengan seringai yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Mendengar aturan tuhan yang di bawa-bawa, jiwa malaikat Hinata langsung bereaksi.

"Tapi tetap saja itu aturan, aku tahu kalian iblis akan selalu ingkar pada—ah!"

Hinata terkejut, belum selesai ia berbicara ternyata dengan cepat iblis itu sudah mengikat tubuhnya dengan ekor panjang yang dimiliki sang iblis. Jarak mereka berdua pun kini sudah sangat berdekatan.

"Tahu apa kau tentang kami?" Iris merah ruby sang iblis menatap nyalang mata bersinar perak milik Hinata. Satu tangan si iblis memegangi dagu Hinata dan memaksakan gadis itu agar menatap wajahnya.

"Lihat, kau tidak tahu kan? Kau bahkan tak sanggup bicara lagi padaku." Si iblis menyeringai.

"Kau malaikat yang cantik." Ikatan dari ekor si iblis di tubuh Hinata di pererat, membuat malaikat bersurai indigo itu mengeram kecil. "Agh!"

Mendengar suara itu si iblis makin mengembangkan senyuman nakalnya, tanpa perlawanan yang berarti iblis itu langsung saja membawa Hinata menjauh dari kayangan dan membawa paksa si gadis menuju ke tempat tinggalnya, Kastil Dunia Iblis.

/Bruk/

Dengan kasar tubuh Hinata langsung di lempar kan di atas ranjang berukuran size king

"Kau menculikku!" Ketus Hinata setelah diri nya terbebas dari kekangan ekor iblis itu.

"Tentu saja, dan kau malaikat bodoh akan jadi segera jadi milikku. Hehehe~" Si iblis tertawa jahat membuat Hinata merinding, terlebih saat iblis itu mulai merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku iblis?!" Tanya nya takut-takut, perasaan nya tak enak.

"Hey, aku punya nama. Panggil aku Naruto. Saa, siapa namamu wahai malaikat menggoda?"

Tangan Naruto bergerak nakal, dimulai dari mengusap leher Hinata, dada lalu mengusap perut gadis itu. Hinata yang tak pernah di perlakukan seperti itu langsung terkejut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun! Singkirkan tanganmu itu kumohon."

Ah~

Nada memohon itu malah membuat Naruto yang notabene seorang iblis menjadi senang.

"Singkirkan? Mana mungkin. slllrrrpp~" Satu jilatan penuh seduktif Naruto layangkan di pipi putih Hinata, sayap malaikat milik gadis itu sedikit menganggu pergerakan Naruto dan akhirnya ia memaksa untuk mengikat sayap-sayap itu di setiap sudut kasurnya.

"Nah..." Naruto melirikkan mata pada tubuh Hinata yang sekarang tengah terbaring telentang dikasurnya, baju sutra halus milik Hinata kini sudah di sobek dan terlepas dari tubuh sang empu nya dan hanya menyisakan pemandang menarik bagi Naruto, yaitu tubuh bugil sang Malaikat.

"Lepaskan Naruto-kun! Kumohon, A-arghh kau sudah keterlaluan!" Rontak Hinata mencoba bangun, namun tak bisa karena sayapnya yang tertarik membuat rasa sakit yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Naruto-kun!" Erang Hinata. Sementara Naruto hanya memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan tak peduli.

"Ini salahmu karena sudah main-main sendirian gadis manis. Iblis bukan lah makluk baik, yang kami tahu hanya bersenang-senang saja." Guman Naruto sambil mendekati lagi tubuh Hinata, wajah nya tertunduk lalu dengan sigap mulutnya langsung melahap puting kiri Hinata dan meremas dada kanan nya dengan nafsu.

"Ha-ahhhnn.. jangan sentuh.. ah.. rasanya geli... ah jangan digigiti." Hinata langsung mengerang hebat saat serangan pertama di tubuh nya itu. seluruh tubuh nya serasa di aliri listrik yang menyengat secara tiba-tiba, membuat otak dan wajahnya memanas dan serasa ada sensasi aneh yang membuat bagian bawahnya menjadi gatal.

"Mmchhh cupss ummhh.." Tak memperdulikan erangan dan protes dari Hinata, Naruto terus melanjutkan aktivitas nya memenuhi hasrat dan membuat gadis itu lemah padanya.

Remasan di dada Hinata di percepat dan kuat, Naruto pun tak lupa mengigiti dan memberi kissmark pada dada dan leher Hinata. Merangsang gadis itu dengan sentuhan nya lalu memberi tatapan menghipnotis pada gadis itu yang kini memandangnya dengan sayu.

"Na-naruto-kun.. Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Tanya Hinata dengan polos, ia memang tak mengerti tentang sex, namun entah kenapa ia merasa menikmati semua perlakuan yang sudah diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa ya.." Naruto yang biasa nya garang tiba-tiba memperhalus nada suara nya, satu kecupan ia berikan di dahi Hinata lalu ia mengusap pipi gadis itu sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Mungkin, itu karena aku..." Naruto menatap dalam mata Hinata, membuat darah gadis itu mendesir dan jantungnya jadi berdebar kencang. "Jatuh cinta padamu, nona Malaikat." Lanjut Naruto dengan nada sensual. Perkataan itu membuat pipi Hinata langsung memerah, dan dalam hati nya kini ia mengakui kebenaran di balik kata-kata Ino, sahabatnya itu.

'Wajah yang menawan, tatapan mempesona yang membuat ku ingin pingsan. Jadi begini rasanya jatuh cinta.' Pikir Hinata. Kemudian ia memejam kan mata nya, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Tamaaatt

.

.

Cukup, sampai sini saja. Aku capek dan ada jadwal lain.

Maaf kalau ada typo berkeliaran dan penulisan gak beraturan. Author terlalu malas mengecek nya -_-

Nulis ini dalam waktu satu jam bukan perkara mudah oe :'u

Sekian dan silakan di review sesuka hati~

Muach :*


End file.
